


Drunk (in love)

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [12]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drunk Tobin, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Drunk (in love), as suggested by jml12
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Drunk (in love)

There's a girl at the bar trying to catch the beefy bartender's attention, but he doesn't seem to notice her. Unlike you. You noticed her the moment she walked in the door and you have trouble focusing your attention anywhere else. You're on your third drink (fourth?) and things are looking a lot more mellow than when you first came in.

Despite your haziness, your eyes have no trouble focusing on the mass of dark curls tumbling down the narrow back of the woman still waiting to be served. She looks just as good from the back as she does from the front, you decide. A decision clearly made by your inebriated mind, because sober you wouldn't dream of reaching such ridiculous conclusions. It's not that it isn't true – she looks  _ really _ good from the front (and the back) – but it's not something a person of sound mind would dare say out loud.

Sitting between two of your best friends, you try and focus on their conversation. Tuning in, you hear the words "blind date" and you immediately tune the fuck out again. You're their favorite topic as of late as they're both trying their damnedest to hook you up with just about every available lesbian they know of (and even some they hear of but don't even know). No amount of resistance throws them off the trail, so you're sort of letting them believe they're actually getting somewhere.

With your friends literally talking over your head, you decide you have better things to do as your eyes stray back to the bar. Beefy bartender is now in front of Curly Cutie – yep, definitely your fourth drink, because that's when the nicknames come out – and is paying more attention than you're comfortable with. If you're not mistaken, Gigantor over there is flirting with your girl. If you'd trust your legs not to drop you the moment you get up, you'd go and give him a piece of your boozed up mind and no one would be able to stop you. As it is, you have no other option than to cross your fingers and hope your girl's immune to Sasquatch's easy grin and dimpled chin, designer stubble and all. When he leans forward into Curly's space, you actually growl, drawing your friends' unwanted attention.

"Tobin? Are you okay?" Friend #1 asks.

"I'm fine," you assure her, watching on in glee as your girl tries to kindly thwart Ginormica's advances. He takes her rejection with class, winking one last time before he moves on to another customer. When she turns, you finally see her pretty face again and you can't stop the grin on your own from growing into something dazed and dopey. Friend #2 catches on.

"You look like a lunatic. Are you drunk?"

"Nope," you tell them, popping the p several times. "I'm in love!"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like interest is waning, so I'm going to stop adding to this series when I hit fifteen. If you have any more suggestions, you're welcome to leave them in a comment, but it might be a while before it gets written. This has a been a great way to get back into writing. I had a lot fun! Thank you all so much for your contributions so far! I hope I did your suggestions justice.
> 
> I'm also writing Great Expectations, a series of shorts about pregnant T or C and anything related to that. I could use a few suggestions over there, if it isn't too much trouble 😊
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy these last couple of shorts.


End file.
